This application relates to an improvement on chain door guard disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,762, issued on July 15, 1975, and entitled, COMBINATION OF INTERLOCKING SECURITY ON CHAIN DOOR GUARDS, a continuation in part of U.S. Ser. No. 306,180, filed Dec. 26, 1972.
This invention and its improvement provides the door guard of my hereinbefore mentioned U.S. patent with the feature of reversability so the same door guard may be used with all its advantages on a right or left hand opening door